Sofia Flamenco
Sofia Flamenco is the daughter of Don Flamenco, a rather talented boxer from the Nintendo game Punch-Out!! Personality Sofia doesn't take live all too serious. She's bouncy, bubbily, and a little bit flirty. She certainly doesn't take this whole 'live up to her dad's destiny and become a professional boxer' thing too hard, saying she'll bother with that if and when she gets there. She's an absolute chatterbox and will talk your ear off given the first chance, and though she's learned English for the sake of going to a primarily English school, her sentences are still peppered with Spanish words. This can cause her talks to end up a little mangled and strange, so she isn't too offended should you leave. She can come off as a bit airheaded, always worrying about herself and how she looks. Indeed, Sofia is vain, trying to look her best so she can floor anyone she meets. She has a way with the hombres (or, so she claims) and needs to look her best! You don't dare touch those roses in her hair, lest you wish to taste her fist... Of course, despite her vanity and her carefree nature, daddy dear has taught her some boxing. She doesn't put it much to use--She often comes across as rusty, and considering her dad taught her his boxing tells as well, it doesn't go over very well in combat class. But that doesn't mean she couldn't put a dent in your jaw if she doesn't like you. Physical Appernace Sofia is broader then expected, with dark skin and darker, fluffy hair. Her hair is peppered with almost comically large roses throughout. Interestingly, these roses may or may not be enchanted--While normally they're red, when she gets serious, they turn black. She wears a long dress that's mostly red with yellow trim at the collar and hem, which shows off her shoulder and a bit of leg. Her one showing leg reviels that she wears yellow flats. Relationships Family Sofia strives to impress her father in everything she does. If she let him down--Well, that'd be awful! No, no matter what, Sofia will keep her papa happy, even if it means getting a black eye now and then to show off the uppercuts she was taught. Friends She's roomed with Simon Centifolia, who she thinks is a snob. Next. She's fascinated by Vanessa Foxglove, liking to play with her gadgets and gizmos, but never can tell if that lipstick is normal lipstick or not. She considers herself Vanessa's quirky sidekick, though Vanessa begs to differ. Honey T. Syrup sometimes knocks her around, but girls live and die fighting together, ain't that right? The pirate and the boxer like sparring with one another, given the time. And of course she's pals with Harold the Heir--He listens to her drone on and on without so much as an objection! Pet She owns an adorable Munchkin cat named Chico, fittingly enough. She frequently gushes and coos over her. Romance Sofia is a huge flirt, trying to win over the hearts of all men she passes. It doesn't often work, and she wonders why. Dad has a way with the ladies, why can't she get men to fall at her heels...? Gallery A Rose is a Rose.png|''"Venga, ven a por mí!"'' Steal Me with a Kiss.png|Kyary Pamyu Pamyu!Sofia (Inspired by Kyary's 3DS commercial and 'Pon Pon Pon') Trivia *A child of Von Kaiser (Lissa's other favorite Punch-Out!! boxer) was breifly considered, but Lissa decided to diversify her six-man band. Also, in early production, Sofia only spoke Spanish, much like Don himself. She decided this would get irritating, thus, Sofia knows English. *Sofia was the most popular Spanish girl's name in 2011. This is strictly the reason why it's her name. *Of course, Sofia's airheadedness, flirty nature, and carefree attitude were all chosen because they're Spanish girl steryotypes. She's based on a Punch-Out!! character, what did you expect? *Well, come on, why wouldn't I room her with the son of Captain Rose? It's only obvious. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Nintendo Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps